


Stranded At The Drive-In

by mandatorily



Series: Drive-In Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drive-In Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a lot like Olivia Newton-John . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded At The Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, only I could make this shit up.

Dean lays a hand on Sam’s knee, slides it up, calluses catching on denim. “Don’t be like this.”

“Dammit, I’m just really fucking sick of you being ASHAMED of what we’re doing.”

Dean sighs, stills his hand. “I’m sorry I’m not in touch with my feelings or what-the-fuck-ever. I’m trying.”

Sam gestures wildly at the screen. “This isn’t TRYING, Dean. It’s just a way to appease me so I’ll get you off. Just. Fuck it. I’m leaving.” Sam throws open the door of the Impala, storms off.

“You can’t just walk out of a Drive-In, Sammy!”


End file.
